Les amants de la Bastille
by SankaXIII
Summary: Fic retraçant toute la vie d'André et d'Oscar, la lutte contre un destin injuste et l'espoir d'un amour impossible...André/Oscar


**_S_**_alut à tous, généralement mes fics son essentiellement sur FMA (notamment le couple Roy/Riza) mais ayant recement renouer avec cet animé qui a bercé mon enfance je n'est pas résister à écrire une fic! J'hésite un peu à ce que je vais faire par la suite, si j'ai assez de reviews je pense retranscrire tout l'anime à ma sauce avec du Oscar/André partout mwahaha! Sinon bah...je trouverais un moyen de raccourcir :) Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 1- <em>**La rencontre**

* * *

><p><em>Certes, le destin qu'on lui avait prédit n'était pas des plus élogieux pour une héritière de la noble famille Jarjeyes. Tout comme ses sœurs, elle aurait du se contenter d'une vie ostentatoire à la cour de Versailles, à s'épanouir dans la soie et les dentelles, les bals et les cérémonies royales. Mais son père en avait décidé autrement, cette enfant-là occulterait sa nature de femme et deviendrait son fils héritier. Aussi il la prénomma Oscar, Oscar François de Jarjeyes, et cette enfant s'instruirait comme un homme et recevrait l'enseignement des armes. Elle ne serait pas qu'un homme, non, elle se devait d'être la meilleure d'entre eux. L'honneur de la famille reposait sur ses frêles épaules. Une responsabilité telle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais échapper à son destin, qu'elle serait toute sa vie en conflit contre elle-même, contre son cœur, pour ses obligations...<em>

_Et toute sa vie elle luttera pour ce qu'elle estime de juste, jusqu'à sa mort..._

* * *

><p>En ce moi de Mars, la jeune Jarjeyes passait sont neuvième printemps, elle paraissait dans les écuries de son père, faisant plus ample connaissance avec les cheveux qui y logeaient. Son visage était dur et crispé, une expression constante qui semblait assez sinistre pour une si jeune enfant. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas encore connu la candeur propice à tous les enfants, et déjà on lui faisait comprendre que seul l'honneur de la famille devait occuper son esprit. Tous les jours son père lui inculquait l'art du combat. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait se leurrer, son fils était une fille, et pour ce qui est de la force physique la génétique n'avait pas joué en sa faveur. Alors il insistait davantage sur le maniement d'armes, qui elles ne lui feraient jamais défaut.<p>

Oscar finit de seller sa monture, et l'enfourcha habilement en lui obligeant à avancer à grand coup de talon. L'animal partir au galop, et Oscar chevaucha une longue heure à toute allure sans vraiment de destination. L'équitation était pour elle un véritable exutoire. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui elle était particulièrement courroucée. La veille, son père avait recueilli un jeune garçon du même âge qu'elle, un simple roturier dont les parents venaient de perdre la vie. Seulement, par le plus beau des hasards il s'agissait du petit fils de la servante des Jarjeyes. Celle que tout le monde avait pris l'habitude d'appeler « Grand-mère » en raison de son age et de sa détermination à surprotéger tout le monde. Et comme elle était très aimée de la famille, son père avait sciemment accepté qu'il soit hébergé chez les eux. Oscar refusait l'adoption de cet intrus, elle n'avait pas besoins de ça pour l'encombrer un peu plus ! Elle avait catégoriquement objecté pour le rencontrer hier, mais ce matin son père le lui avait obligé. Alors pas d'autre choix, elle le rencontrerait, mais resterais parfaitement antipathique. Après tout ce n'était qu'un roturier, nul besoin de faire des manières pour s'attirer ces bonnes grâces.

Elle ramena sa monture à l'écurie et entra dans le hall de sa demeure, elle alla dans sa chambre pour changer sa chemise devenue trop sale et redescendit vers la cuisine dans l'attention de grignoter quelque chose. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'accéder à la cuisine, que déjà ce fameux roturier se tenait face à elle dans les escaliers, avec une mine décontenancée, il la fixait sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait dire. Apitoyée devant ce jeune garçon, elle prit l'initiative de lui parler. Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire que Grand-mère arrivait toute joyeuse pour faire les présentations.

-Oscar, je te présente André ! C'est mon petit fils et dorénavant ton serviteur ! Je suis sûre que vous vous endenterez à merveille !

Oscar écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Euh...bonjour Monsieur...bafouilla maladroitement André.

André était assez intimidé, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'habitude de fréquenter le monde des nobles, mais surtout parce que l'individu en face de lui était d'une prestance incroyable, il inspirait la grâce et la royauté. Il était indéniablement beau. De toute évidence, il avait du sang noble. C'était étrange, ce garçon avait des traits fins mais semblait très puissant. André songea qu'être de serviteur d'un pareil individu ne pouvait qu'être un grand honneur.

Oscar de son côté était révoltée.

''Un serviteur ? Un serviteur ! Comme si j'en avais besoin !'' songeait-elle.

-Très bien je vous vous laisse mes enfants, amusez-vous bien.

Sur ces derniers mots, la vieille femme quitta la pièce laissant les deux enfants qui se scrutaient du regard, l'un sévère, l'autre perdu.

-Si tu dois être mon serviteur, j'ose espérer que tu me serviras à quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

-Euh, comment ça ?

-Tu sais te battre ?

-J'ai quelques notions de base, mon père était forgeron.

-Tu sais monter à cheval ?

-Oh non...

-Est-ce que tu es un minimum cultivé ?

-Je sais lire, écrire et compter.

-Bon...suis-moi.

Oscar soupira de soulagement, au moins elle ne trainerait pas un illettré avec elle, maintenant elle allait le tester. Elle l'entraina jusqu'aux jardins de sa résidence et lui pria de rester ici en attendant qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose. Il attendit donc et Oscar revint 5 minutes plus tard avec deux épées grossièrement taillées dans du bois. Elle en lança une au jeune garçon qui la rattrapa maladroitement au vol.

-Bien, maintenant attaque-moi !

André écarquilla les yeux. Attaquer un noble ? Mais il n'était pas fou ! Ce geste relevait de la pendaison !

-Mais...Monsieur je ne peux pas...

-Tu as peur ?

-Non ! Mais je ne peux pas vous attaquer !

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est moi qui te l'ordonne ! Et ne me ménage pas, donne tout ce que tu as.

André songea que de toute façon ce noble devait être bien plus aguerri que lui au combat, et qu'il ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance de lui porter un coup.

-Attaque !

André lui fonça dessus et frappa dans l'arme de son adversaire à deux reprises avant de se faire toucher aux côtes.

-Si ça avait été de vraies armes, tu serais mort !

André reprit contenance et réattaqua Oscar, cette fois si elle le désarma lestement et son épée de fortune vient s'écraser au sol. André tomba assis et considéra un moment le bâton.

-Eh bien, tu vas avoir besoin de sérieusement t'entrainer si tu veux m'être utile. Sinon tu ira faire la cuisine avec ta grand-mère.

-Attendez, laissez-moi une seconde chance monsieur !

Oscar afficha un air dubitatif.

-Euh, d'accord, une dernière fois...

André avait à peu près compris ce qui l'avait fait perdre, et s'empressa de corriger ses erreurs, aussi le combat qui précédemment n'avait pris pas plus de deux minutes, durait maintenant depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Les deux enfants semblaient lutter à force égale , André compensait son manque de technique par sa force physique tendis que son adversaire misait essentiellement sur son jeu de jambes et son habilité.

_« Comment a-t-il pu autant progresser d'un coup ? Il est pratiquement de mon niveau ! Quel talent ! »_

Oscar, lassée de ce combat décida d'y mettre fin en assénant à son adversaire une attaque très technique que son père venait de lui apprendre. André perdit son arme une fois de plus, et Oscar retrouva son orgueil.

-Eh bien, j'avoue que tu as du potentiel, mais tu es à des années de mon niveau ! Railla-t-elle.

-Si vous me contraignez souvent à ce genre d'entrainement je risque de vite vous rattraper ! Répliqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

La tension qui les séparait semblait avoir subitement disparu, et ils se permettaient maintenant des échanges à rang égal. Après tout ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Ils s'assirent par terre pour récupérer un peu et André se mit à rire.

-Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé !

-Ta vie devait être mortellement ennuyante pour qu'un combat à l'épée te mette dans cet état...

-J'avoue que ce n'était pas simple tous les jours...

Oscar étira un faible sourire sur son visage d'ordinaire si austère. Ce sourire mit du baume au cœur à André qui se sentit coupable d'éprouver une telle admiration pour ce garçon.

-Eh bien tu risques de beaucoup t'amuser si tu deviens mon serviteur, parce qu'avec moi tu seras souvent amené à croiser le fer !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon devoir est de protéger la Royauté pour préserver l'honneur de ma famille !

-ah bon...

-Oui et je serais la plus forte de tous !

André arbora un faible sourire devant la détermination du jeune gar...

_« LA plus FORTE ? »_

Oscar ne semblait pas avoir tiqué sur sa faute, aussi André s'interrogea. Se pourrait-il qu'Oscar soit une femme ? Non, ce serait absurde...Oscar est l'héritier des Jarjeyes. Pourtant...André détailla sa physionomie. Ses traits étaient vraiment fins et gracieux, ses grands yeux clairs étaient ornés de longs cils si noirs qu'on aurait juré qu'il était maquillé. Malgré ses vêtements amples, on voyait bien que sa taille était menue. Et ses mains étaient aussi très efféminées.

-He, André ?

-...

-André !

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

-R..rien...je...

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû autant détailler son ami. Par chance, Grand mère se mis à les appeler pour passer à table et André utilisa ce prétexte pour se dérober à des explications. Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet, et André songea que les nobles aussi riches soient-ils, ils ne devaient pas être si heureux à vivre avec tant de manières. Lui n'était peut-être qu'un roturier mais au moins ses repas en famille avaient été animés dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin ça, c'était maintenant du passé. La nuit venait de tomber et on lui présenta une chambre. Il esquissa un sourire en songeant que sa chambre à elle seule était au moins aussi grande que son ancienne maison...

Il ouvrit deux, trois placards pour se familiariser avec les lieux, puis se jeta mollement sur l'immense lit nappé de draps en soie.

-Tant de luxe...

Malgré son nouveau confort, André ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il remarqua que sa chambre était pourvue d'un petit balcon, de quoi placer un homme. Il s'y rendit donc et observa la beauté du ciel étoilé. Mais sa contemplation des astres fut interrompue par une silhouette qui traversait calmement les jardins. Pris de curiosité il plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux distinguer de qui il s'agissait, et un rayon de lune vint faire reluire les mèches blondes de l'individu.

-Oscar ?

Que faisait-il en pleine nuit dans les jardins ? Il savait qu'il allait regretter ça, pourtant il décida de suivre le garçon. Sa poursuite le mena jusqu'aux écuries où il observa son maitre avec un poulain blanc de fière allure. Caché derrière la porte il essayait de mieux distinguer la scène.

-C'est bon André, tu es repéré...

L'enfant déglutit et vint rejoindre son amie. Il essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal.

-Il est magnifique ce cheval...

-Oui c'est une race noble très rare, mon père l'a acheté très cher.

-Il est à toi?

-Oui, il me l'a offert. Mais il est encore trop jeune pour être utilisé.

-Je vois...

Puis un long silence passa pendant qu'Oscar s'occupait de l'animal.

-Dis-moi André...

-Oui ? Répliqua-t-il en sursautant.

-Est-ce que ça te dirait d'essayer de monter à cheval ?

-Hein ? Mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est facile.

-Ah, euh d'accord...

Oscar lui présenta un beau cheval d'une robe brune, de taille moyenne, mais André peina tout de même à monter dessus alors qu'Oscar enfourcha le sien en un rien de temps. Elle n'avait beau avoir que neuf ans, elle n'avait rien à envier aux cavaliers de la garde royale.

-Arg...eh ! ça marche comment ces bestioles !

-Tu tires sur les rênes pour freiner ou te diriger, tu lui donnes un coup pour avancer, regarde.

Sur ces mots elle asséna un coup de talon à sa monture qui partit à toute allure dans les sombres jardins. André imita le garçon et l'animal le suivit à toute allure. L'enfant manqua à plusieurs reprises de perdre l'équilibre. Quand André réussit à rejoindre Oscar, cette dernière ne tarit pas de raillerie.

-Eh bien André ! Tu n'as pas fière allure a te cramponner comme tu le fais ! Tu vas finir par étouffer ton cheval !

-Eh ! C'est la première fois que j'en fais !

Et elle devait se l'avouer, il se débrouillait fort bien pour une première fois. Oscar, un peu jalouse du talent d'André dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait le mit au défi d'arriver à la suivre. Ils s'amusèrent une petite heure avec leur monture puis exténués ils décidèrent de retourner dormir. Et tandis qu'André se dirigeait vers sa chambre il remarqua qu'Oscar ne le suivait plus. En effet celle-ci s'était installée au pied d'un arbre et roupillait à même le sol.

-Drôle de noble...

Pris d'affection pour son nouveau maitre il décida de se poser à côté de lui et trouva à son tour rapidement le sommeil.

En l'espace d'une journée, André s'était plus rapproché d'Oscar que n'importe qui, c'était indéniablement le début d'une belle amitié.

Les problèmes se posèrent lorsqu'Oscar atteignit ses 13 ans. Son corps d'enfant se mettait à changer pour devenir une femme, et se cacher devenait de plus en plus subtil. Elle devait bander sa poitrine naissante et porter des vêtements toujours assez amples pour ne rien laisser transparaitre de ses formes. Grand-mère était assez dépitée en songeant que ''sa petite Oscar'' -comme elle la nommait- aurait eu un énorme succès à la cour si elle avait pu suivre sa véritable nature. Pourtant Oscar ne regrettait rien du destin que son père lui avait imposé. Elle trouvait la vie des femmes à la cours bien futile, et de son côté elle avait rendu son cœur plus froid que le marbre. La seule personne pour laquelle elle éprouvait de l'affection était André qui était à présent son ami le plus proche et à travers du quelle elle retrouvait toute la candeur et l'insouciance que son père lui avait volée. Ensemble ils avaient contracté l'habitude de toujours s'entrainer ensemble et avaient tacitement fait de leurs combats un défi. André était à présent aussi bon cavalier que Oscar et les deux combattaient à force égale même si André faisait toujours attention aux coups qu'il portait à son ami, de peur de le blesser.

Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, et malgré leur forte complicité, André avait remarqué qu'Oscar se montrait assez distante, voir carrément étrange certain moment. Par exemple, elle détestait qu'on la touche, elle évitait toujours au maximum les contacte physique -justement pour qu'il ne se doute pas de sa vraie nature-, elle pouvait se montrer assez violente si par mégarde quelqu'un venait à l'approché de trop près. Une autre fois, elle s'était blessée et André avait voulu enlever sa chemise pour la soigner mais elle avait objecté malgré le sang qui affluait de sa plaie et de la douleur atroce qu'elle ressentait. Seule Grand-mère pouvait lui administrer des soins.

De son côté Oscar devenait adolescente, et grâce à sa complicité avec André son cœur s'était allégé. Elle appréciait énormément la compagnie de son ami, et craignait que si elle lui révélait sa véritable nature, il prenne peur et s'éloigne d'elle. Après tout peut-être que le fait d'être au service d'une dame le révulserait...peut-être tout le contraire qui sait. Il tiendrait surement plus rigueur du fait qu'elle lui ai menti tout ce temps. Et si elle ne lui avouait pas bientôt, quand le ferait-elle ? C'est ainsi qu'à plusieurs reprises elle avait eu la velléité de lui avouer, puis s'était ravisée aussitôt. Elle se mentait à elle-même, parce qu'en réalité si elle voulait qu'il sache, c'était avant tout pour qu'il la voie d'un œil nouveau, qu'il la considère comme une femme, avec ses sentiments d'homme. Elle mettait sur ça davantage sur le dos des hormones que du cœur ou de la raison. Elle ne se déroberait pas à son destin. Elle était Oscar François de Jarjeyes, le fils héritier.

Un matin, alors qu'Oscar et André faisaient une course à cheval, une sévère averse de pluie s'abattit sur Versailles et étant tout deux trempé ils prirent refuge dans une grotte bordant un lac. Avec le bois séché et les feuilles mortes qu'André trouva au fond de l'abri ils purent faire un feu pour s'éclairer et surtout pour se sécher. Puis André enleva sa chemise qui était aussi trempée que s'il l'avait jeté à l'eau. Il considéra Oscar d'un œil dubitatif en la voyant grelotter avec ses habits toujours mouillés.

-Oscar tu es fou ! Enlève ta chemise ! Tu vas attraper froid si tu gardes de l'humidité sur toi !

-Non...non c'est bon je la garde.

-Oh tu n'vas pas jouer au pudique ! Tu mets sa santé en danger là !

-Je t'ai dit que non !

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ! T'es vraiment bizarre ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on te touche, tu te caches toujours derrière tes vêtements ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches !

-André baisse d'un ton ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu te fais des idées.

-Très je me fais des idées, dans ce cas enlève ta chemise et je ne dirais plus rien.

Un silence pesant suivit cet échange, Oscar ne savait pas quoi faire. Fallait-il qu'elle lui révèle maintenant ? Dans ces circonstances ? Si elle enlevait sa chemise il comprendrait immédiatement.

-D'accord...Mais ne m'en veux pas...

-...

Elle retira son vêtement laissant apparaître sa poitrine bandée et sa taille de femme, une image qui ne laissait absolument pas de place au doute pour André -qui déjà avait eu quelques idées quant à la véritable nature de son ami- .

Malgré tout il resta complètement sans voix. Dans un premier temps ce fut le fait de savoir que son ami le plus proche était une femme qui lui coupa le souffle, puis ceci passé, ce fut la beauté de la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui. En la considèrent comme une femme, il avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui, pour laisser place à une sensation encore plus forte.

Oscar interprétait différemment ce silence morbide. Elle était persuadée qu'André était révolté et sentait déjà sa belle amitié battre de l'aille. Néanmoins elle était une femme forte, très forte, et gardait toute son impassibilité. Elle remit sa chemise toujours avec une mine stoïque et évitait de croiser le regard de son ami.

André prit la parole le premier :

-C'est fou...incroyable...je veux dire...comment tu ?

-Tu pourrais faire une phrase qui a un sens ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis pardi !

-Non je veux dire, pourquoi t'es une femme ? Dégluti André conscient que sa question n'avait aucun sens.

-Tu te fou de moi ?

-Pourquoi tu vis comme un homme alors que tu devrais côtoyer la cour et les bals comme tes sœurs !

-Tout simplement parce que mon père avait besoin d'un héritier, il n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir un fils, alors je devais être ce fils.

-Mais c'est ignoble ! Il n'a pas le droit !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que ce qu'il fait est inhumain !

-Tu penses que parce que je suis une femme je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Tu sais, je ne regrette rien. Je suis contente qu'il ait fait de moi un homme.

-Ah ?

-La vie des femmes est tellement superficielle, au moins je me sens utile. Non mais tu m'imagines ne rien avoir à faire d'autre que me coiffer et choisir des robes ? Me marier à 13 ans ? J'échappe à bien des désagréments grâce à ma condition.

André lui adressa un sourire rassuré. Oscar ne changerait pas.

-C'est dommage...

-Hein ?

-Tu aurais fait une très belle jeune femme...

Oscar sentit ses joues s'empourprer impérieusement. Elle prit l'air faussement courroucé.

-André !

Elle lui balança sa veste à la figure et ils partirent tous deux dans un éclat de rire, puis continuèrent de plaisanter sur des sujets plus légers jusqu'à la fin de l'averse. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils se firent tous deux réprimander par Grand-mère qui mourrait d'inquiétude.

-Vous êtes des inconscients ! Et s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose !

-Mais grand-mère...Râla André, qu'est ce que tu veux qui nous arrive, Oscar est parfaitement capable de se défendre ! Elle se défend même mieux que moi !

-OH on ne sait jamais...on ne...ELLE ?

Grand-mère jeta un regard inquisiteur à Oscar qui haussa les épaules en esquissant un petit sourire coupable. Ainsi André était au courant ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que les deux enfants se précipitèrent dans leur chambre respective.

Une heure plus tard, André paressait dans sa chambre quand Grand-mère vint le rejoindre.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger pendant que tu ne fais rien, mais il faut qu'on parle mon p'tit André !

-À propos d'Oscar ?

-Tout juste, comment l'as-tu su ?

-Un concoure de circonstance...

-Et qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas...j'suis content.

-Content ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça fait longtemps que je cherchais ce qu'il...qu'elle me cachait...

En réalité la vieille femme soupçonnait son petit fils d'éprouver des sentiments interdis envers l'héritier des Jarjeyes, mais qui sais, elle se faisait peut-être des idées. Puis à cet age les enfants ont bien d'autres préoccupations.

-Tu sais, il ne faut répéter ça à personne André, il en va de la sécurité d'Oscar et de la famille ! Tu m'entends ?

-Bien sûr Grand-mère, je ne dirais rien.

-Oui je te fais confiance, allez bonne nuit mon enfant.

-Bonne nuit...

Le garçon s'étala flemmardent dans son lit et fixa le plafond agrémenté de peintures diverses et variées. Tendis qu'il musardait et s'égarait dans des pensées en tout genre il songea à Oscar.

_« Une femme...une très belle femme... »_

Son cœur se mit à battre anormalement, il comprit tout de suite qu'il était inéluctablement en train de tomber amoureux de son amie...

* * *

><p><em>Voila pour ce premier chapitre, je ne garentis pas que les prochains soit aussi long, quoi que...ça dépend de vous :D Review<strong>?<strong>_


End file.
